El verdadero amor
by Morke lille engel
Summary: cuando nos damos cuenta que la persona q mas amamomos esta con otra que hacemos y lo peor q nos damos cuenta q llegan a querer a otra persona no lo podemos olvidar.................


**El verdadero amor**

Cap.-1: La desilusión

Según mi familia es un simple capricho, un enfermedad muy rara entre nosotros la palabra amor no tiene sentido, no hay cariño solo soledad y tristeza pero cuando conocí a quien sería mi mejor amigo y compañero en tantas travesuras me di cuenta que el amor es el sentimiento más bello y puro del mundo, como el sueño más bello que alguien pudiera tener y tener el placer de conocer.

Pero me di cuenta que el amor no es tan bello como dicen que es, también hace sufrir a las personas las hacen regresar de manera brusca a la realidad que cuando te des cuenta el amor de tu vida te engaño o no siente nada por ti eso sería lo más duro fingir que solo sientes pura y simple amistad que según todos es maravilloso y peor cuando te toca a con cejarlo en su relación cada vez que te habla sobre esa persona sientes que ya no puedes mas y sientes que vas a explotar y estar a punto de confesarle tus sentimientos encuentras la razón para no confesar y esta es:

Si le dices la verdad su amistad se pude perder pero tienes la esperanza que algún día se va a fijar en ti,………………………………

Pero no el termina casado y tu estas ahí para apoyarlo en todo lo que necesite, te distes cuenta que el la quiere mucho y eso te vas porque tu mayor alegría siempre va a ser es verlo feliz aunque no sea contigo y te resignas a que nunca vas a ser algo más que su hermana y amiga incondicional pero que le vamos hacer así es el amor a veces fácil y a veces difícil y muy raro de encontrarlo y muy difícil que te correspondan ya que dicen que cada uno va encontrar su alma gemela y creo que el ya la encontró aunque no sea a mi lado pero cuando se generan problemas en su matrimonio tienes la mínima esperanza de que se acabe todo eso y que se va a fijar en ti pero no puedes ser tan egoísta en querer que sufra por sus problemas y pan te pide consejos a ti, tuvo que ser a ti entre tantas personas a ti y que tienes que hacer apoyarlo en eso tiempos difíciles de su relación para después a con cejarlo que debe volver con ella y que no puede votar a la basura su relación por un pequeño problema y como te duele ver que te hace caso que regresa que arreglan las cosas y que te pida a ti que seas la madrina de su boda, pero tú no lo soportas y quieres gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo AMAS y que sufres cuando lo ves sonreírle con ternura a ella y darle que esa sonrisa solo te debe corresponder a ti no a nadie más que ya no pues vivir con el sentimiento de aflicción cada vez que ves como la mira con… con tanta admiración , con tanta ternura, amor y un poco de sentimientos que te generan un terrible retorcijón de barriga que no puedes respirar por tanto amor que tienes las insoportables de llorar por no tener su amor por no ser correspondida pero te das cuenta que tus sentimientos hacia el no pasan desapercibidos que alguien más se dio cuenta y para colmo es ella la que se da cuenta, y como te enteraste pues en una reunión en su casa te comenzó a preguntar y te sientes como una vil serpiente en mentirle a tu amiga porque si se ha ganado tu cariño, confianza o si no ya hubieras destruido esa relación.

"_Tienes algo que contarme?-pregunta ella_

_No que tendría que contarte-dices en forma cortante_

_Pues no sé como que cada vez que nos ves se te mojan lo ojos o que siempre te lo quedas viendo no se dime tu?-dice con una cara de serenidad_

_Pues que quieres que te diga que estoy enamorada de el que me muero cada vez que lo vea a tu lado que no puedo vivir con el dolor que siento en el corazón cuando lo veo besarte cogerte de la mano o cuando te dice te amo, porque cada vez que te dice sueño que me lo diga a mí que me acaricie a mí y sobre todo que me mire con ternura como te mire a ti…pe…pe…ro sé que es imposible porque te ama a ti y no puedo hacer nada contra eso-terminas de decirle sin darte cuenta que en todo tu monologo has soltado todas esas lagrimas que te has forzado a guardar cada vez que lo vez juntos, pero te das cuenta que no te mira con rencor ni con odio sino con ternura como ve una madre a una hija cuando a cava de confénsarle sobre un a mor imposible pero que ironía se lo acabaste de confesar…._

_Él lo sabe?-fue su única pregunta pero te das cuenta que no te mira con rencor ni con odio sino con ternura como mira una madre a una hija cuando le acaba de confesar sobre un a mor imposible_

_No….-tu lo niegas y te resbalas por la pared hacia el suelo y sientes unos cálidos brazos te rodean dándote su apoyo._

_Perdóname por favor perdóname por no a ver me fijado antes por a verte causado tantos problemas por…-pero no le dejas terminar porque sabes que ella no tiene la culpa_

_Tú no tienes la culpa…….en cambio yo tengo la culpa por a verme enamorado de el-terminas de decirle correspondiendo su abrazo_

_Ya no es necesario decir nada ya te has quitado un peso de encima pero quedas con la duda que ella cometa un error termine con el por tu culpa…._

_Promete algo por favor?-le dices rompiendo su abrazo y te das cuenta que también está llorando y se te rompe el corazón_

_Si claro dime-dice viéndote a los ojos tu le coges de las manos y le dices…_

_Prométeme que seguirás tal y como antes de que te digiera todo esto que no permitas que mis sentimientos te dejen ser feliz quiero que lo hagas feliz y que seas feliz tu también si... prométemelo? _

_Pero…….-no sigue se queda callada pensando_

_Prométemelo si por favor quiero que los dos sean felices y yo no seré un impedimento-dices_

_Te estás despidiendo?-pregunta ella con confusión en su rostro_

_Que te toca decir la verdad porque no soportas tenerlos al frente tuyo amándose mejor es ir se….._

_Si me voy pero me voy a quedar para su boda pero no pienses que muy a ir por todo esto si no que se me presento un trabajo en parís y creo que lo necesito…….-dices pero otra vez sientes que te abraza pero más fuerte que antes y sientes como moja tu mejilla_

_Claro que lo prometo pero no te vayas con quien voy a conversar quien va a ser ahora mi mejor amiga mi confidente………por favor no te vayas-termina abrazándote mas fuerte aun y tu no puedes dejarla así pero lo necesitas no todos lo necesitan para limpiarse de todo esto_

_Por favor debo de irme lo comprendes cierto…?-dices apartándola y cogiendo sus manos y viendo como ella asiente con la cabeza y así se quedan hasta que el las interrumpen_

_Hey por que lloran las dos mujeres más importantes de la fiesta?-dice con tono bromista por que se da cuenta que ella está sufriendo y aunque te cuesta creerlo también se fija en ti_

_No es nada ya sabes cómo somos de sentimentales –dice ella abrazándolo y comprendes que lo hace porque ella te prometió que lo iba a ser feliz y que tú querías que fueran feliz_

_Si no es nada ya sabes que como se va a casar se puso sentimental y me arrastro a mi también y ya se me debe a ver corrido el maquillaje…..-terminas de decir en tono bromista pero te duele ver como la abraza pero sorpresa te coge y también te abraza_

_Hay que voy a ser con ustedes si siguen así van a llorar hasta porque una mosca muere….-el siempre tan bromista cuando hay penas alrededor suyo_

_Jajaja que chistosito-dice ella pegándole un pequeño puñetazo en el estomago-quien lloro cuando estábamos viendo Buscando a Nemo ¿??????_

_Hey era secreto a demás esa película es muy triste-dice sonriéndole cariñosa_

_Jajaja lloraste por que no estuve hay-dices riéndote y te das cuenta que si lo puedes soportar_

_Amor ves como me dejas en vergüenza-dice el sonrojado_

_Las dos se miran y se comienzan a reír liberando las tristezas en carcajadas porque ya no quieren llora_

_Hay quien las entienden primero están como maría magdalena y después se ríen como payasos-dice"_

Ese fue unos de tus mejores momentos porque te pudiste deshacer de un peso de tu corazón y ahora que lo vayas a ver otra vez puedes sonreír en paz y puedes abrazarlo sin sentir nada por que como ella dijo: "_algún día encontraras a tu alma gemela". y creo que ya lo encontré………….._

_______________________________________**CONTINUARA________________________________**_

_**N/A:**_

_Bueno esta historia me vino de la nada espero que les guste y si quieren que se mas larga me avisan sean piadosos es unas de mis primeras historias……………..bueno me despido chaitos _


End file.
